


The Assassin

by Kayrude



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Original Character(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayrude/pseuds/Kayrude
Summary: In the wake of a devastating loss, Lilianna Satoria abandoned her life as an independent assassin to join Fairy Tail. the guild of her best friend Gray, who is there to comfort her in more ways than one. But when a mysterious stranger arrives, Lilianna must confront the demons of her dark past to protect those she cares about.





	The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted on here. I'm interested to see what you guys think.

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, casting its warm light across Lilianna’s face. She stirred in an effort to block out its glare, turning her back to the window and reaching blindly for the pillow. Where the pillow should have been, her hand met with the warm bare skin of the body next to her. Her eyes flew open. She scanned the sleeping figure, naked save for the sheet that barely covered his lower half. Her eyes rested on his face, the face of her best friend, breathing evenly, his hair a tousled mess. Her gaze widened as the events of the previous evening returned to her: there was whiskey, she knew, and music and bodies...but Gray? Panicked, she shoved Gray hard, nearly pushing him off the bed. He jolted awake.

 

“What the hell, Lils?!” He sleepily rubbed his eyes. He glanced at her, scanning her naked frame, then glanced down at himself. “Oh my god.”

 

“What happened last night?” she asked softly, though she already knew the answer. She groaned and rubbed her temples. “We are so fucked.”

 

She flopped back onto her pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling. She hadn’t meant for their relationship to end up this way. He had been her best friend for a decade, and though there had been many points where they were both single and could have dated, they remained the most loyal of friends...until Danny. Danny had been Lilianna’s long-term boyfriend; a career-oriented man, Danny had been as faithful of a boyfriend as possible, always talking about the future. But when Lilianna finally confessed to him the secrets of her dark past, their relationship shattered. Danny broke up with her the day after her birthday, kicking her out of their apartment. Crushed and completely alone, Lilianna had turned to the only person she truly trusted: her ever-faithful best friend, Gray; and Gray had been there for her, through the nights of endless sobbing, the excessive drinking, and the anger. He never once complained. Perhaps that was how they had ended up here, naked in her bed. Gray’s hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“You hungry?” His soft, dark eyes searched hers.

 

“What?”

 

“Let me make you breakfast. It’s the least I can do.” And with that he climbed out of bed and began searching for his clothes on her bedroom floor.  

 

Lilianna propped up on her elbows and watched him, trying to pull her attention away from the hangover that loomed at her temples. His muscular frame was turned away from her as he pulled on his boxers. She had always found him attractive, always wondered what it would be like to trace his sculpted back with her fingers; now she had, though the experience was blurred by the buzzing in her head. Of course, the whole evening wasn’t a blur. There were things she remembered with startling clarity: his lips on hers, his body hovering over her, the warmth of his skin against hers, the feeling of him pressing into her. She shook her head and glanced up, surprised to find him looking at her, his eyebrows raised in inquiry.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked, cocking his head. Her eyes drifted to the insignia upon his chest, the marker that matched the one imprinted on her right hip, the ink that bound them as both guild members and family. She smiled to herself and gazed up at his eyes. She rose, allowing the sheet around her body to slip to the ground. Gray’s eyes widened as she stepped towards him, slow and deliberate. Liliana never broke eye contact as she gently slid one finger across the waistband of his boxers. He sucked in a sharp breath and flinched. With both hands, Lilianna slipped his boxers over his hips, allowing the length of him to spring free. Never tearing her eyes away from his, she sank to her knees in front of him, taking him into her mouth. He moaned and instinctively gripped her hair.

 

* * *

 

“Do I even want to know where you learned how to do that?” Gray and Lilianna lay tangled together on her bedroom floor.

 

“Probably not.”

 

Gray chuckled and pulled Lilianna closer to him, drawing lazy circles on her arm. She nestled closer to him. Gray gazed at her softly. He remembered first meeting Lilianna on a job in Eribor. He had accepted a solo assignment of clearing out the Western Woods of Eribor of a group of thieves who had been targeting travelling merchants. What he didn’t realize was that an independent assassin had been contracted to accomplish the same task.  

 

_The forest was far too quiet for the middle of the afternoon. Gray paused, ears carefully attuned to the sounds, or rather lack thereof, around him. He moved forward a few more steps and the metallic stench of blood filled his nostrils. He whipped his head towards the trees to his left and spotted them, a pile of corpses, throats slashed and bodies piled atop the remnants of a campfire. The scent of seared flesh hit his stomach, and he reeled, fighting back a wave of nausea._

 

_“Unless you want end up as one of them, I suggest you leave.”_

 

_Gray whipped his head around and stared into the jade eyes of a woman, clad in tight, black pants and a cropped tank that clung tightly to the curve of her breasts. A black leather mask was fastened securely across her mouth and nose. Her long black hair hung in a loose braid over her right shoulder. She held a steel knife in each gloved hand, poised to strike._

 

_“So you’re responsible for this? You don’t realize who you’re up against.” Gray raised his hands in formation. “ICE MAKE—”_

 

_He blinked and suddenly she was behind him, a knife pressed against his throat. His eyes widened in surprise, then recognition. He chuckled. “Stealth Magic. I knew it was too quiet here. So you’re a wizard? Interesting. Still...you shouldn’t underestimate me.”_

 

_He used his right leg to sweep her legs out from under her, simultaneously thrusting his elbow up into her arm, the knife flying out of her hand. She hit the ground hard, the back of her head slamming against the rough earth. He whipped around, an ice-charged hand raised...but she was gone! Where her body should have been was only a cloud of dust. He turned back just as a rough hand shoved him against a nearby tree. She stood, inches from his face, the tip of her dagger pressing into his stomach._

 

_“You think a worthless thief like you can beat me? You’re an idiot.” Her eyes bore into him._

 

_“Wait a minute...I’m not a thief! I was sent to clear out these woods by Master Kaname and the Eribor City Council! I’m a member of Fairy Tail! ”_

 

_She hesitated, only for a moment, her eyes narrowing. “Prove it! Show me your insignia!”_

 

_He held up his hands. “It’s on my chest.”_

 

_Moving the dagger to his throat, she used her left hand to rip the front of his shirt open, buttons flying. The deep blue Fairy Tail mark stood out against his pale skin. Her eyes flicked from the mark to his eyes and back to the mark. She set her jaw and pulled the knife away from his skin, stepping back. They stared at each other for several moments before Gray extended his hand and introduced himself. She eyed his hand, but did not take it. “Lilianna.” She said bitterly._

 

A sharp knock at the door pulled Gray out of his memories. Lilianna jolted upright as Mirajane’s voice echoed outside the door.

 

“Lilianna? Are you in there?”

 

“Shit!” Lilianna quietly hissed, starting to her feet. “Gray, you’ve got to hide. They can’t find you in here.” She pulled him to his feet and ushered him towards the bathroom. “Stay here, and don’t say a word!”

 

“Damn, Lils. Stop shoving!” Gray hissed back at her.

 

Liliana snatched her bathrobe from the floor and hastily pulled it on. She opened the door, panting. Mira’s smiling face stared back at her. “You must have had a long night last night.” She said cheerfully. “It’s past noon and you were still asleep!”

 

Lilianna smiled nervously in return. “Was there something you needed?”

 

“Oh yes! There is someone here asking for you. He said it’s important.”

 

“Alright. Give me a few minutes. Thank you, Mira.” Liliana closed the door and began searching for her clothes. Gray emerged from the bathroom.

 

“What was that about?” He asked, grabbing her panties off the floor and tossing them to her.

 

“I don’t know,” She said, pulling them on. “But it can’t be anything good.”


End file.
